


Following the End of Eternity

by hummingbirdbandit



Series: Stone's Throw Away From A Glass House [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Furthest Ring (Homestuck), Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Terezi Screams.  Silence screams back.





	Following the End of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic took a very different format than other fics in this series, and as such is much shorter than the other pieces. This is not because I love Terezi any less than the others, but rather that her story could be told in a more concise way. I could have made it longer, but my partner said it best - "it was exactly as long as it needed to be." Please enjoy.

Fissures raced across the stratosphere, shining bright and glorious beams of destruction upon the empty spaces between the ephemeral substance of the bubbles. A lone traveler wandered along, propelled by will and the motor situated between her shoulders. The sound echoed for miles; days of nothing but this would surely have driven her mad were it not for the bright updates occasionally coming to her handheld device. Time was... fuzzy, out here. Always had been. The farther she went, the more disparate the messages became until they stopped coming in order at all. Dates from too far in the future. Questions from people she didn't know yet. A photograph of a human baby with horns and pink eyes. Terezi Pyrope was grateful for these small handholds to reality as she watched it fall apart around her.

* * *

 

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

GC: D4Y... 

GC: F1FTY-S3V3N, 1 GU3SS

GC: M4YB3 LONG3R

GC: TH3 M3SS4G3S 1'M G3TT1NG FROM JOHN 4R3N'T COM1NG 1N 4 T1M3LY F4SH1ON SO 1 R34LLY DON'T KNOW 1F 1 C4N TRUST MY LOGS

GC: 4ND 1T'S NOT L1K3 TH3R3'S 4 MOON OUT H3R3 FOR M3 TO JUDG3 TH3 D4YS BY

GC: 1 KNOW 1T'S B33N MOR3 TH4N 4 P3R1GR33 CUZ 1 R4N OUT OF CH4LK TO M4RK MY P4TH 4BOUT A W33K 4GO

GC: 4ND WH3N 1 TURN 4ROUND, H4LF TH3 T1M3 1T'S GON3 4NYW4Y

GC: 1 HOP3 TH1S W4SN'T 4 M1ST4K3

GC: 1 HOP3 1 F1ND YOU B3FOR3 YOU F1ND TH3 LORD OF T1M3

GC: ...

GC: 1 HOP3 YOU'R3 S4F3

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! stopped trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

* * *

 

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

GC: D4Y N1N3TY OUT H3R3 1N TH3 FURTH3ST R1NG

GC: 1T SM3LLS L1K3 D34TH, 4ND TH3 GR34T D4RK L1COR1C3 OF NOTH1NGN3SS

GC: TH3R3 4R3 SO M4NY GHOSTS OUT H3R3, VR1SK4

GC: W1TH TH31R D34D WH1T3 3Y3S 4ND CONFUS3D SCR34M1NG 4ND 4LL TH3 QU3ST1ONS

GC: 1 DON'T L1K3 V4N1LL4 4NYMOR3

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! stopped trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

* * *

 

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

GC: 1T'S L1K3... TH3 S3V3NTH P3R1GR33?

GC: 1 H4V3N'T B33N K33P1NG TR4CK FOR

GC: 4WH1IL3

GC: BUT YOU'D KNOW TH4T 1F YOU W3R3 3V3N R34D1NG TH3S3 M3SS4G3S

GC: 1'M NOT SUR3 YOU 3V3N W4NT TO

GC: 1 F1ND 4 N3W ON3 OF YOUR GHOSTS 3V3RY F3W BUBBL3S, 4LW4YS M3DDL1NG 4ND FUSS1NG W1TH 3V3RYON3

GC: TOO M4NY 1RONS 4ND NOT 3NOUGH F1R3S FOR YOU OUT H3R3, WH3R3 NOTH1NG M4TT3RS 4NYMOR3

GC: BUT 1 H4V3N'T FOUND TH3 YOU TH4T 1...

GC: W3LL.

GC: 4T L34ST 1 KNOW SH3'S H4PPY, W1TH TH3 GHOST OF TH3 M3 TH4T GOT TO B3 F1N1SH3D W1TH TH1S

GC: 4R3 * YOU * H4PPY? DO YOU F33L 1MPORT4NT NOW?

GC: DO3S BU1LD1NG YOUR 4RMY TO F1GHT 4N 1MPOSS1BL3 BOSS G1V3 YOU TH3 PURPOS3 YOU N3V3R COULD F1ND W1TH US?

GC: 1 HOP3 SO

GC: 4T L34ST TH3N SOM3TH1NG GOOD M1GHT H4V3 COM3 OF 4LL TH1S

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! stopped trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

* * *

 

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

GC: TH3 S1L3NC3 1S D34F3N1NG

GC: 1 M1SS D4V3

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! stopped trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

* * *

 

\--gallowsCalibrator [GC]! started trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]!--

 GC: 1 GU3SS 1T'S K1ND OF N1C3 TH4T YOU 4R3N'T 4NSW3R1NG M3 OR L1K3

GC: R34D1NG TH3S3 M3SS4G3S?

GC: G1V3S M3 TH3 SP4C3 TO 41R OUT SOM3 STUFF W1THOUT H4V1NG TO L1ST3N TO MYS3LF T4LK

GC: 4S SULTRY 4S MY VO1C3 M4Y B3 TO TH3 4UR1CUL4R SPONG3CLOTS, 1T'S R34LLY UNS3TTL1NG TO H34R 1T D1S4APP34R 1NTO TH3 VO1D

GC: 1'V3 31TH3R B33N MOV1NG 1N C1RCL3S OR 1'V3 B33N TR4V3LL1NG THROUGH TH3 S4M3 3MPTY P4TCH FOR

GC: PROB4BLY 4 W33K?

GC: 1'M NOT SUR3 WH1CH PROSP3CT 1S MOR3 UNS3TTL1NG

GC: TH3 DR34M BUBBL3S 4R3 MUCH F4RTH3R 4P4RT OUT H3R3, WH1CH 1 HOP3 M34NS 1'M R3ACH1NG TH3 3DG3 OF 4LL OF TH1S M3SS

GC: 3XC3PT TH4T'S NOT HOW 1NF1N1TY WORKS

GC: 1F 1 H4D YOUR M4P, 1 WOULDN'T B3 SO WORR13D

GC: BUT TH3N 4G41N, 1F 1 H4D YOUR M4P 1 WOULDN'T B3 1N TH1S M3SS

GC: 1'V3 B33N TH1NK1NG 4BOUT WH4T 1 S41D B3FOR3 TH3 B4TTL3

GC: 4BOUT TH3 3MPTY F33L1NG 1NS1D3 OF M3

GC: TH4T F33L1NG OF SOM3TH1NG M1SS1NG?

GC: 1 KNOW WH4T 1T 1S NOW

GC: 1T'S PURPOS3

GC: 1 THOUGHT TH4T F1ND1NG OUT WH4T 1 D1D 1N TH3S3 OTH3R L1V3S WOULD F1X M3, P4TCH M3 UP SOM3HOW 4ND M4K3 M3 F33L L1K3 1'M WORTH SOM3TH1NG, BUT 4LL 1T'S DON3 1S SHOWN M3 TH4T TH4T 1SN'T TH3 4NSW3R

GC: 1 H4V3 TO F1ND 4 PURPOS3

GC: 1 THOUGHT MY PURPOS3 W4S TO F1ND YOU, TO M4K3 YOU COM3 HOM3 WH3R3 YOU B3LONG

GC: BUT 1F TH4T'S MY PURPOS3, TH3N ONC3 4G41N 1'M TY1NG MY 1D3NT1TY 1NTO YOURS

GC: 1'M NOT SUR3 1 C4N S3P4R4T3 TH3M 4NYMOR3

GC: TH1S... D3P3ND3NCE?

GC: 1T 1SN'T H34LTHY

GC: FOR FUCK'S S4K3, 1'V3 B33N W4ND3R1NG THROUGH 3NDL3SS VO1D FOR SW33PS, TRY1NG TO F1ND 4 WOM4N WHO CL34RLY DO3SN'T W4NT TO B3 FOUND!

GC: 1 H4V3 4 F4M1LY W41T1NG FOR M3 B4CK HOM3, B3GG1NG M3 TO COM3 S33 TH3M, TO G1V3 UP TH3 CH4S3 4ND L1V3 4 H4PPY L1F3, 4ND 1 TURN3D 1T DOWN TO R1SK MY L1F3 FOR SOM3ON3 WHO H4SN'T 3V3N L1FT3D 4 CL4W FOR M3 S1NC3 W3 W3R3 W1GGL3RS!

GC: 1'M GO1NG HOM3, VR1SK4.

GC: 1'M TURN1NG 4ROUND, 4ND 1'M GO1NG HOM3

 

 

Terezi Pyrope wiped teal tears from her eyes, gazing blindly into the inky darkness around her. She screamed. Silence screamed back. Her palmhusk buzzed in her hand for the first time in perigrees.

 

 

\--arachnidsGrip [AG]! is typing...--

 

 


End file.
